Large and heavy non head-mounted thermal cameras are used today to measure physiological features like blood flow, pulse rate, blood vessels distribution, breathing rate, and to provide reliable cues indicative of deception. Because controlling ones physiological responses is difficult, facial thermal analysis can provide automatic deception detection accuracies above 85%. Instantaneous stress conditions can be detected using thermal imaging based on identifying an increase in the periorbital blood flow, and sustained stress conditions can be detected using thermal imaging based on identifying elevated blood flow in the forehead. However, none of the prior art techniques are used to control the access to sensitive data on a daily basis.